¡Feliz Cumpleaños,Dobe!
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de naruto, y sasuke se olvida por completo. ¿Que hara nuestro Uchiha? ¿Le dira como regalo lo que siente o..? Mal summary,gomen aun soy principiante P


Bueno, Este fic esta especialmente dedicado para el cumple de Naru-Chan, si gomen me retrase en subirlo por culpa de alguien [Aki: ¬¬-- Mia: ^^U]. Este fic lo hicimos Oo-Akira-Chan-oO y MIAKUN Y AKIRACHAN , ósea yo y mia-Kun. Esperamos que os guste ^. ^.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen [Aki: si fuese así, yo tendría a itachi ^//^ y haría yaoi xD] Pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**By: **Akira y Mia

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Dobe!**

Era 10 de Octubre, un día muy especial para nuestro pequeño Naruto, el pequeño Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Cuando salio de casa todo el mundo le felicito, pero, cuando fue a su oficina que normalmente estaba ocupada por una persona especial, la encontró vacía...

-'' ¿Dónde estará sasuke?'' – pensó nuestro pequeño Hokage.

Ya que normalmente, cada mañana estaba allí. Pasaron unas horas y tocaron a la puerta

-''Tal vez es sasuke''- pensó ilusionado Naruto- ¡Adelante!- grito. Pero la ilusión no le duro mucho, ya que era Sakura.

-Hola, Naruto-saludo la pelirrosa.

-Hola, Sakura-Chan, ¿Has visto a Sasuke? –pregunto

-Tsunade, le mando a una misión, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto curiosamente la Haruno.

-No, por nada- respondió rápidamente, sonrojado.- Bueno, Sakura-Chan ¿Qué querías?- pregunto Naruto.

-A si, ¿Tienes alguna misión para mi?- pregunto mientras Naruto rebuscaba entre los papeles.

-Si, aquí hay una, tienes que ir a casa de Shikamaru, a curar a su padre, tiene una herida grave- mirando el papel que sostenía.

Sakura asintió y se despido de Naruto, y este le dedico una sonrisa de despedida. Al pasar un rato, alguien entro por la puerta sin llamar.

-Sasuke…-susurro nuestro pequeño kitsune.

-Hola, Naruto- saludo tranquilamente Sasuke.

-¿Cómo ha ido la misión? – pregunto Naruto.

-Muy bien, gracias- agradeció el Uchiha.

-Ne, Sasuke... ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – Sasuke le miro sin entender la pregunta.

-No, ¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto indiferente, como si no le interesase.

Naruto, ante aquello respuesta, sus ojos azules perdieron su hermoso brillo y por unos segundo bajo la cabeza, pero la levanto con una sonrisa falsa. Pero eso no paso desapercibido por el último integrante del Clan Uchiha se diera cuenta.

-Hoy es sábado y toca ir a comer ramen- dijo, mientras dejaba sus papeles en orden y caminaba hacia la puerta. Sasuke no dijo nada y salio detrás suyo.

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Sasuke, se encontraba caminando solo por las calles, recordando lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas.

**Flash Back**

_Hacia un rato que estaban caminando .Pudieron ver a solo unos pasos el Icharaku (Aki: no se si se escribe así gomen ^^U). Nada más al entrar todos sus amigos le empezaron a felicitar y a darle montones de regalos. A demás había una pancarta que decía: ''FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO''._

_Sasuke al ver esto, abrió los ojos sorprendido como lo había podido olvidar. Miro a Naruto, que se encontraba rodeado de todos sus amigos._

_Pasaron unas horas y todos aun estaban alrededor de nuestro kitsune. A si que Sasuke ya harto, saco a Naruto de la multitud, saliendo los dos del Icharaku. Una vez fuera, se giro y le dijo:_

_-Naruto, de verdad que siento, haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños, de verdad que...- ni pudo continuar ya que Naruto le cortó._

_-No pasa nada, teme, no tenias por que acordarte-sonrío falsamente._

_Naruto se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a volver a la fiesta. Pero Sasuke le detuvo._

_-Naruto, yo…-Sasuke le observo unos segundos y cuando estaba decidido a decirle algo importante, Naruto le interrumpió nuevamente._

_-Sasuke, no pasa nada enserio, pero sabes, pensé que eras mi…ami…go- dijo algo entrecortado aquella palabra, ya que el no le veía como un amigo, y sin mas se soltó. Y volvió al restaurante, dejando al azabache parado ahí._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Soy entupido- susurro para si mismo sasuke. Caminando hacia su casa, cuando comenzó a llover, no acelero el paso.

-He herido sus sentimientos el esperaba que me acordaba, lo siento naru- dijo sasuke muy arrepentido. En ese momento sasuke vio una tienda abierta y decidió entrar para refugiarse de la lluvia aunque sea un poco y derepente vio una pequeña ranita verde que la vendían.

-Las ranas son los animales favoritos de Naruto- susurro sasuke. A si que se acerco al mostrador.

-Me da una de estas ranitas, por favor- pidió. El dependiente cojio a la ranita y la puso en un recipiente rectangular, a continuación se la dio a Sasuke.

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Sasuke ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Naruto, trago saliva y llamo a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió saliendo, de esta un Naruto mojado, y solamente tapado por una se sonrojo.

-Sa...Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto.

-Te traigo…esto- y saco la ranita de detrás de el. –Feliz Cumpleaños- añadió y le entrego la rana.

-Gracias Sasuke- dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Quieres pasar?- Sasuke asintió y entraron los dos en casa de Naruto.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama de Naruto, solo con una toalla y Naruto estaba preparando ramen.

-Bueno no es mucho, pero el hambre te lo quita-dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación, entregándole a sasuke un bol de ramen, y se sentó a su lado.

-Naruto yo lo siento, de verdad- en ese momento sasuke sintió un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, teme- dijo Naruto con cariño y un poco sonrojado.

-Dobe, yo... quería decirte algo –le dijo sasuke algo rojo.

-Si, ¿El que?-pregunto inocentemente nuestro kitsune.

Sasuke en ese momento se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Naruto correspondió, sasuke bajo a su cuello.

-Ahh…Sasu…espera- dijo entrecortadamente Naruto.

-Lo siento si no quieres, lo dejo- sasuke se levanto, pero Naruto le cogio del brazo.

-No quiero que lo dejes sino… ¿Me dejarías iniciar a mi?- pregunto mas rojo que un tomate. Sasuke le miro y sonrío.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo- dijo tirandose a la cama.

Naruto sonrío y le beso. Fue bajando por el cuello y el pecho de sasuke, enseguida llego a su miembro cubierto todavía por la toalla, que quito lentamente. Fijo su vista en el miembro de Sasuke totalmente erecto y empezó a repartir pequeños besos a la punta del miembro para minutos después recorrer con su lengua la longitud, mientras tanto sasuke se levanto un poco y lubricando tres dedos metió uno de ellos en la entrada de Naruto.

-Ahh….Sasu…duele- dijo Naruto dejando su miembro unos segundos.

-No te preocupes, al final te gustara- dijo dulcemente.

Naruto asintió y siguio lamiendo el miembro de sasuke aumentando el ritmo, hasta que sasuke no pudo más y se vino, Naruto se lo bebió como si fuera el mejor de los ramenes. Después de eso Naruto se subió a la cadera de Sasuke y metió el miembro en su entrada poco a poco.

-Ahh…Naru...lo siento pero no puedo mas- dijo volteando a Naruto quedándose el encima y empezando a moverse rítmicamente mientras Naruto gemía. Al final, Naruto se corrió entre los dos y poco después sasuke en su interior. Exhausto Sasuke salio de su interior y se recostó a su lado, pasaron unos minutos y su respiración se normalizo. Entonces sasuke, vio que su pequeño kitsune, estaba agotado, así que con cuidado le refugio entre sus brazos abrazándole. Naruto sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Este a sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke correspondió al gesto y le dio un beso en la frente y antes de dormirse Naruto escucho.

-Te quiero, Naru-Koi- susurro en su oído.

- Yo también, Sasu-Koi- dijo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, nuestro pequeño Hokage

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado.

Aki: Juro que el Lemon lo escribió aquí la pariente de Ero-sennin *señalando a mia* xD

Mia: ¬¬ mira quien habla.

Aki: =D. Bueno nos despedimos, gracias por leer este fic.

Aki y Mia: Y sobre todo. FELIZ CUMPLE NARU-CHAN

Aki: Sayonara

Mia: Bye


End file.
